villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Hank J. Wimbleton
Hank J. Wimbleton is the main protagonist of the Madness Combat series on Newgrounds. He is a mercenary on a mission to destroy the Agency Against Hank Wimbleton. Due to the ambiguous nature of the series, Hank's motives are not fully shown, and some of his actions, especially ones he takes early on in the series, can be interpreted as villainous. History ''Madness Combat 1'' Hank first appears as a Grunt, referred to as "Our Hero". He is seen trying to take a boombox playing the Chicken Dance from another Grunt. After he punches the Grunt to the ground, several other grunts rush in and attack Hank. Jesus eventually appears and revives two Grunts as Zombies to fight Hank. Hank kills them both and Jesus summons a cannon to shoot Hank. However, Hank dodges the shots Jesus fires and kills Jesus. Several more Grunts charge at Hank, but Hank kills them using twin PPKs, throwing knives and a sawed-off shotgun. Hank then kills a grunt dancing in the background, leaving him the only person alive. ''Madness Combat 2: Redeemer'' Hank's next appearance involves him trying to kill the Sheriff. After killing several Grunts and Tricky, Hank makes it to the Sheriff's room, only to be shot in the head by Jesus. ''Madness Combat 3: Avenger'' Hank is later revived, albeit with a bandage covering his head wound. Hank once again fights his way through the Sheriff's minions in a quest to get revenge on the Sheriff and Jesus. However, upon noticing Hank's presence, the Sheriff activates the Improbability Drive, distorting reality and causing whales and marshmallows to fall from the sky. Hank gets knocked out of the Sheriff's building and onto the streets. Thanks to the Improbability Drive, the Sun sprouts a body and fights Hank, but Hank defeats it, plunging Nevada into the night. Hank later makes his way back to where the Sheriff is. Right before he can kill the Sheriff, Jesus stabs him with his sword. However, Hank pulls out a shotgun and uses it to kill both Jesus and the Sheriff. ''Madness Combat 4: Apotheosis'' Hank gets revived again, now with bandages covering the spot where Jesus stabbed him. Hank crashes a party at Club M. he kills two Grunts guarding the entrance of the building by ramming them with his car. He enters the Club and fights his way through several more grunts, as well as a 1337 agent. Hank later makes it to the dance floor, where Tricky is working as a DJ. Hank kills all of the Grunts dancing and prepares to decapitate Tricky with his sword. However, Jesus appears with the 1337 Agent Hank killed before, now zombified. Jesus revives all of the Grunts as Zombies and sends them to kill Hank, but Hank slaughters them all again. The 1337 agent then fires at Hank with a G36. Hank attempts to block the bullets with his sword, but fails and gets shot in his cheek. Just as the agent is about to kill Hank, Hank grabs his sword and slices the agent's head in half. Jesus then shoots Hank, but Hank pulls out detonator and suicide bombs Jesus, killing them both. ''Madness Combat 5: Depredation'' Hank is again revived through unknown means and sets out to attack an A.A.H.W. facility. Hank kills dozens of 1337 agents before eventually encountering Jesus. Jesus revives several of the agents Hank killed and fights Hank. Hank and Jesus's duel takes them to a cliff. Hank falls off and lands on a ledge below. Jesus sends his zombified agents to kill Hank, but Hank shoots and kills them. Jesus then appears and briefly fights Hank before knocking him to the bottom of the canyon. Hank fights and kills several more 1337 agents, including a few zombified agents until Tricky appears. Tricky attacks Hank and Jesus, having been contracted to kill both of them by the Auditor. Tricky fights Hank and kills Jesus, tearing off his head. Sanford and Deimos then appear to deliver Hank the Dragon Sword to fight Tricky. Hank duels Tricky, armed with a stop sign, and decapitates him. However, the Improbability Drive revives Tricky and Tricky kills, Hank. ''Madness Combat 6: Antipathy'' Not done playing with Hank just yet, Tricky revives Hank, now with a metal jaw, and leaves him a gun and a note telling him to "do what comes natural." Hank fights his way through many agents and grunts, eventually finding the Improbability Drive. However, the Improbability Drive causes a train to crash through the room. Hank boards the train and fights several 1337 agents before making his way to Tricky. The train crashes, damaging Hank even more. Hank fights Tricky and Tricky kills him. However, Tricky revives Hank once again so they can continue fighting. Hank attacks Tricky with a pipe, and Tricky flees and summons a building. Hank enters the building and kills several grunts. Hank eventually finds Tricky and kills him with a battle ax and a P90 before knocking him off a cliff. However, Tricky's death is registered as invalid and he is revived as Demon Tricky. ''Madness Combat 7: Consternation'' Demon Tricky kills Hank, but revives him soon after, giving him a new look. Demon Tricky chases Hank through several buildings, until Hank shoots his head, damaging the Portable Improbability Drive. Hank later encounters a Mag Agent: Torture and kills it with a chainsaw. Demon Tricky later returns, albeit smaller as he had taken out the Portable Improbability Drive and given it to two A.T.P. Engineers to repair. Demon Tricky punches Hank out of the building to where the Engineers are working on the PID. However, Jesus appears, kills the Engineers and Hank, before shooting the Portable Improbability Drive, making Tricky lose his demon form. Jesus then kills Tricky before turning his attention to the Auditor. ''Madness Combat 8: Inundation'' Though Hank doesn't play a role in this episode, his corpse can be seen in a brief cameo at the beginning. ''Madness Combat 9: Aggregation'' Hank's body was later recovered by Sanford and Deimos. Deimos revived Hank by placing his body inside a magnification chamber, turning him into a Mag Agent and giving him a large, red tentacle in place of his right arm. However, Deimos was killed soon after by one of the enhanced A.T.P. Engineers. Hank later goes to aid Sanford in fighting the two enhanced engineers, tricking them into wasting their bullets on Deimos's dead body before blowing them up with a pipe bomb. Hank then fights and kills a Mag Agent V3, before he and Sanford are confronted by the Auditor himself. ''Madness Combat 10: Abrogation'' Hank engages in melee combat with the Auditor while Sanford tries shooting him. The Auditor later blasts Hank's face with black fire and shoots part of his tentacle off, stunning him. The Auditor then turns his attention to Sanford and tries to kill him. However, Hank recovers and rips the Halo from the Auditor's head. Hank gets zapped by the Halo, causing a hand to grow in place of his tentacle. The Auditor then summons a pillar and retreats into his facility. Hank and Sanford fight their way through many 1337 agents and Engineers, as well as a Mag Agent V4, eventually making it to the roof where the Auditor is. Hank kills several more Agents, Engineers and a second Mag Agent V4 with his. The Auditor then goes to duel Hank and Sanford. Hank damages the Auditor using electrically charged punches, forcing the Auditor to absorb the dead bodies of the Agents and Engineers to heal his wounds. However, one of the dead bodies the Auditor absorbs is the body of Tricky the Clown, the Auditor to become unstable and an energy beam to tear through him. Just before the Auditor explodes, Hank grabs Sanford and the two descend a latter leading off of the roof. ''Madness Combat 11: Expurgation'' As Hank and Sanford finish climbing down the tower, the Auditor-Tricky fusion begins spreading black pools that spawn out dark skeletal grunt-like creatures to go after him and Sanford, but the pair are able to defeat all of the fusion's unholy minions. The fusion then reveals its true form as a skeletal abomination resembling Demon Tricky and wearing Jesus' halo. After the fusion screams "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANK!" Hank attacks the demonic fusion by repeatedly punching it with his crustacean-like right arm, but the fusion retaliates by punching Hank back and tearing off his right arm before sending him and Sanford to a purgatory-like dimension. Inside the dimension, Hank and Sanford are confronted by one of the shadowy skeletal grunts from before, only resembling Tricky and with the Halo atop its head. The Tricky grunt summons several A.A.H.W. units to attack Sanford and Hank, but the pair manages to fend all of them off as the Tricky grunt summons a stop sign and retreats through a black pool. As Hank and Sanford become separated as they are making their way through the purgatory, the Auditor appears before Hank and zaps him with dark energy to restore his torn-off arm. Hank later shows up to attack Tricky as he is shooting at Sanford, snatching his rifle away from him before shooting him with it and causing the halo to fall off as the grunt is knocked off the platorm. Hank then reaches for the Halo, but another Tricky grunt obtains it first and punches Hank over to where Sanford is before rotating the platform they are standing on so it tilts sideways, causing them to stand upward on what was previously a sideways platform. The two then make their way to the light pillar through which they can escape the dimension, fighting their way through armored Tricky zombies as well as a Tricky Mag Agent. The two eventually reach the light pillar, where Tricky is now being attacked by his own minions. Hank punches Tricky into the light pillar, resulting in an explosion that kills Tricky along with himself and Sanford. Hank and Sanford's corpses then surface from dark pools emanating from the dead body of the skeletal Tricky as the Auditor appears to claim the Halo once more, having played his opposition into killing each other. ''Madness: Project Nexus'' Hank is one of the three main protagonists of episode 1 of story mode of the video game, along with Sanford and Deimos. The three are sent on a mission to take down Project Nexus, but Sanford and Deimos are captured. In the first mission of the game, Hank is sent to free the duo. After freeing them, Hank disappears for most of the game while Sanford and Deimos take the role of playable characters until the final mission, where Hank returns as a playable character. The three attack the main Nexus facility and defeat Mag Agent: N. To ensure that the project cannot be revived, the three kill every Engineer and torch the facility. However, as the Nexus Core is not entirely reliant on that facility, the three continue their journey to the Core of Project Nexus. ''Indie Game Battle'' Hank was set to appear as a playable character in Indie Game Battle prior to the game's cancellation. In Other Media ''Newgrounds Rumble'' Hank appears to be a playable character with Piconjo, Convict and HenchMan in the famous online video game known as Newgrounds Rumble. In the beginning, Hank wakes up, as he is greated by two uzis to the back of his head. Hank then immediately battles his first opponent Pico. Once Hank defeated Pico, he goes into the second battle with Nene. Hank could maybe squeeze out some information out of Nene, and find a way how to get back into Nevada. After Hank defeating Nene, she reveals Hank the place known as The Portal, which is capable of transporting people anywhere. Although, the Portal is being protected by the heroic P-Bot. In the end, Hank beats P-Bot and teleports back into his world. The final battle consist of Hank having to defeat the HenchMen's, which consolidated their number and created an ambush. This battle is known as one of the hardest battles in the whole video-game. Powers and Abilities Hank is an excellent hand to hand combatant, capable of killing dozens of enemies in close combat with his bare hands alone, not to mention using melee weapons or firearms. He is very strong, able to tear off body parts with ease, such as when he tore an agent's head from his body in Madness Combat 6: Antipathy, and he is also capable of wielding almost any weapon, including rifles and giant melee weapons, with just one hand. Despite his strength, Hank does not have any more resistance to damage than a common Grunt, though he does seem to possess a high pain tolerance and is able to keep going in spite of his injures. Hank is also incredibly agile, he is capable of leaping several meters in the air as well as performing flips and dodges with ease. His reflexes quick enough that he is able to react fast enough to dodge or even deflect bullets and melee attacks. After getting revived by the Magnification Chamber in Madness Combat 9: Aggregation, Hank's developed a larger body and a crustacean-like right arm. In his magnified form, Hank's strength is high enough to allow him to take on and overpower a Mag Agent: V3. After making contact with the Auditor's halo in Madness Combat 10: Abrogation, Hank becomes infused with the halo's strength, causing him to become even more powerful than he already was in his magnified form. In addition to a further increase in strength, Hank is able channel the halo's electricity through his arm to perform electrically-charged punches strong enough to kill a Mag Agent: V4 in two punches and even harm the Auditor. Trivia *Hank has killed 605 people in the series, more than all of the other main characters combined, and amounting to around 48% of the series' total kills. *Hank has died 7 times in the main series. He has been killed 3 times by Jesus, three times by Tricky, and once by suicide bombing Jesus. *Hank, Convict and secretly HenchMan appeared in the crossover fighting game Newgrounds Rumble. Navigation Category:Madness Combat Villains Category:Fighters Category:Murderer Category:Psychopath Category:Internet Villains Category:Anarchist Category:Protagonists Category:Mute Category:Rogues Category:Destroyers Category:Revived Category:Assassins Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Giant Category:Successful Category:Brutes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Thugs Category:One-Man Army Category:Mutated Category:Homicidal Category:Criminals Category:Male Category:Nemesis Category:Mongers Category:Supervillains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Protective Category:Extremists Category:Necessary Evil Category:Suicidal Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Martial Artists Category:Vandals Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Vigilante Category:Mascots Category:Mercenaries Category:Malefactors Category:Strategic Category:Elementals Category:Amoral Category:Defilers Category:Torturer Category:Terrorists Category:Sadists Category:Heretics Category:Mutilators Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Vengeful Category:Grey Zone Category:Thief Category:Deceased